During infection or inflammation, the expression of many key drug metabolizing enzymes (DMEs) is suppressed in the liver, leading to altered metabolism and clearance of drugs. This increases the susceptibility to adverse hepatic drug reactions, thus rendering clinically-important medications ineffective or even toxic. The gene expression of DMEs is regulated by members of the nuclear receptor (NR) superfamily. However, the exact mechanism by which hepatic DMEs are suppressed during inflammation is not fully understood. Inflammatory responses in the liver are mediated by Toll-like receptors (TLRs) present on Kupffer cells (KCs) which recognize microbial components and endogenous ligands from damaged or stressed cells. This results in the induction of cytokines, leading to suppression of gene expression in hepatocytes. However, TLRs are also present on hepatocytes, and there is evidence that hepatocytes can be directly targeted by lipopolysaccharide (LPS) from gram negative bacteria resulting in suppression of Cytochrome P450 gene expression. The overall hypothesis is that activation of TLR signaling pathways in hepatocytes alters hepatic drug metabolism during infection and inflammation by targeting NR function and thereby impairing DME expression and activity. To investigate this hypothesis, the following Specific Aims are proposed. Specific Aim 1: Determine whether the cell surface receptors, TLR2 and TLR4 and the critical adaptor proteins (TIRAP, TRIP), are involved in regulation of DMEs and NRs in vivo. Specific Aim 2: Determine whether TLR signaling in the hepatocytes are directly involved in regulation of DMEs. Explore the role of TLRs in regulation of human DMEs in vitro. Specific Aim 3: Examine whether activation of TLRs will alter the metabolism and toxicity of the drugs, the immunosuppressant, Cyclosporin A, and the anti-depressant, Chlorpromazine. The data generated from these experiments will form the basis of an independent research program in Molecular Pharmacology. The PI will be mentored by Dr. B. Moorthy and Dr. H. Strobel, who are well-established investigators in Pharmacology. A rich intellectual environment and extensive resources are available for completion of this work. Understanding the role of TLR signaling in regulation of drug metabolism will identify novel targets for future experimental manipulations to prevent inflammation-mediated alterations in drug biotransformation. Finally, these studies will provide a basis for screening of individuals with polymorphisms in TLR genes during clinical trials of new drugs.